erebusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Erebusverse Wiki
Welcome to the ! This is perhaps the biggest project in terms of words and imagination so far we have had to work on, and personally I am excited about it all. ''- AshTheReaper001 (Ash_The_Reaper)This is an Extended Universe off of the Halo franchise. Created by two friends, we seek to have our own adventure through this beloved series our way. Look around, have fun, and learn the lore of the land! Please do however be respectful of others property here and do not make edits without permission: the author can clearly be shown at the top via an info box with their name in it. Introduction Project Erebus The Erebusverse is the brain child of AshTheReaper001 and Yurei072. The project consists of many original (mostly) ideas, and details the story of an entirely extended/alternate universe in the Halo world. Along with Yurei072, AshTheReaper001 (also known as Ash_The_Reaper on other medias) created a jointly managed Wattpad account where the main stories of the Erebusverse will be published appropriately. Inspiration Project Erebus, or simply the Erebusverse, has a few inspirations; most notably: # RoosterTeeth's Red vs Blue # the Sigmaverse by Brodie-001 on Halo Fanon # The Halo universe as a whole that has been apart of the creators life for a long while # Ash_The_Reaper's (AshTheReaper001 here) own story creativity and Halo knowledge # The official Firetean Erebus Wattpad account The Wiki While yes the site is able to be edited at will minus some protected pages, there are still rules of the website to follow: * We ask that you do not edit any premade pages without pre-author consent. It would be unfortunate to see someone's hard and dedicated work go to ruin just because someone went behind their back to edit. * Respect the admins. They are there for a reason and unless there is a major reason why or they wish to, there will be no admin changes. * If you wish to add a page to the wiki please make sure it follows the timeline already created. There is only the Erebusverse cannon here, you can either follow that or follow main Halo cannon for your characters/ships/stories/etc...; but please do not mettle too much with either, reason being it would be annoying having to go through just to match up what's written and how to explain, say, in Halo CE why there's suddenly 5 other Spartans with the Chief. Thanks for checking out our Universe! I hope to expand this verse together and make our own story together! Too many charcters!!! -Yurei072 |-|Characters=This is a list of all major and minor characters that appear in the Erebusverse. ''SPARTAN-I: Orion * James Hacket * Seth Flux * Jonathan Gram * Julie Luckser * Wendy Newmen * Henry Veta SPARTAN-I.I * Donald Hacket * James Hacket II * Brodey Hacket SPARTAN-II * Marcus-002 * Joseph-004 (Ballistic) * Antonio-007 (Sev) * Salove-013 (Castle) * Diego-024 * Ben-060 * Hall-067 * Ezekiel-072 (Yūrei) * Samantha-115 * Shiv-127 * Lance-135 * Lucy-142 SPARTAN-III Alpha Company * Letta-A202 *Tiffany-A250 *Matt-A251 *Steven-A252 *George-A253 * Listat-A329 * Bourbun-A330 * David-A331 * Rollins-A343 Beta Company * Jill-B013 * Hammond-B110 * Ken-B113 * Summer-B210 * Demetri-B390 Gamma Company * Denis-G001 * Tai-G010 * Artyom-G123 * Tyrone-G222 * Zeigler-G238 Headhunters * Warren-B315 * Emma-A335 * Hans-B219 * Cameron-A200 SPARTAN-IV * Peggy Porter * Gary Massey * Lucas Erickson * Roland Donald * Lynn Duncan * Nicole Hammond * Damon Moody * Allison Paul * Samuel Long * Jesus Cobb * Floyd Burton Orbital Drop Shock Troopers * Lynette Wolf * Eduardo Ray * Gail Hunt * Brad Ford * Meredith Cross * Dale Hardy * Judy Reese * Dustin Cross *Samual Wolf *Rebecca Coburn *Nicholas Strait *Gavin Patterson *Tasha Humes Alien * Kus 'Munamal (Sangheili) * Men Yax (Kig-Yar) * Zur 'Vulcam (Sangheili) * Rtur ‘Vakam (Sangheili) * Dorvaion (Jiralhanae) * TipYap the Conqueror (Unggoy) * Legion (Mgalekgolo) * Xero 'Vulcam (Sangheili) * Vele 'Kunom (Sangheili) Artificial Intelligence '' * Maverick * Virgil * Red-Valor ''Insurrectionist * Jay Rodriguez * Darek Rivera * Orville Taylor * Lidia Hammond ONI Personnel * Raptor-5 * Taylor Cruz * Sebastion Hammond * Akira Hideyoshi Marines *Sergeant Ding-dong *1st Lieutenant Simpson Wang *Captain Lucile *Lance Corporal Rogers *Gunnery Sergeant Dans Navy *Fleet Admiral Armel Bonnaire *Admiral Daisy Blackwell *Admiral Kublanov Konstantin *Lieutenant McKayla “Red Eagle” Carmine Civilian * Jericho * Lamda * Jessie * Hange * Reed |-|Eras & Main Timeline=This is the full timeline and events of what happens in the Erebusverse. Included are also the main Eras the Extended Universe is broken up into. Eras The SPARTAN-I Orion's & The Rebellion (2491-2511) This era of the original Spartans. They would see extensive combat at the start of the Insurrectionist Wars and saw many missions. Eventually they would stop being as effective and as a result the SPARTAN-II Program was born. SPARTAN-II & The Human-Covenant War (2517-2553) Having been the major reason for the birth of Fireteam Erebus, the Human-Covenant war raged on until it's eventual end in 2553. Through this time the main Halo Cannon will take place, during which Erebus and many other characters unique to the Erebusverse will take part in original events and have their own stories, with the main spotlight being on Fireteam Erebus. Revival of the Insurrectionists & The Rise of The Galactic Pact (2553-2556) This era marks the return for some old enemies of Erebus. They must face the demons of their past and hope to save as many people that ends up in the crossfire as possible. Terror in the Far Outer Colonies(2557-late 2557) Once an old Forerunner containment facility is accidently opened the nightmare for the far outer colonies begins. With the awakening and return of the flood, this is the darkest event of Erebus' history as they must contain the parasite; either conventionally or by ordering fire to rain down on the infected planets. Aiding the Shield of Humanity (2558-Present) After the Flood issue is dealt with Erebus joins Fireteam Osiris in hunting the Master Chief and Blue Team on the orders of ONI while in the shadows; using Osiris to find Blue Team while aiding them as a cover up. Once the real threat of Cortana and the Created emerged Erebus would join forces with both Fireteams and fight back where they can. Timeline *2445: Xero 'Vulcam is born *2473: James Hacket is born *2474: Kus 'Munamal is born *2476: Seth Flux, Jonathan Gram, and Julie Luckser are born *2477: Wendy Newmen and Henry Veta are born *2487: James joins a gang named Hard Riders, where he would eventually become addicted to drugs and kill a man in a gang war. This causes him to have a crisis of morals for months *2488: James turns to faith in a church where eventually he finds his forgiveness and decides he knows what he wants to do with his life *2489: James Hacket runs away from home and the Hard Riders, lies about his age, and joins the UNSC Marine Corps *2490: Future ONI operative and Serenity Base Director Sebastion Hammond is born *2491: The ORION Project is relaunched *2493: The Rivera Crime Family starts *2494: The Insurrection begins **2494: Seth Flux and Julie Luckser join the UNSC Marine Corps in response to the Insurgents *2495: Wendy Newmen, Henry Veta, and Jonathan Gram are drafted into the UNSC Marine Corps *2495: Seth Flux, Julie Luckser, Wendy Newmen, Jonathan Gram, and Henry Veta are assigned to a special unit led by James Hacket dubbed Fireteam Disciple *2497: Fireteam Disciple volunteers for the ORION Project after having 2 years of high success and all become augmented ORION soldiers *2499: Fireteam Disciple takes part in Operation Inferno, an Operation bordering on a warcrime that involved the burning and orbital bombardment of Insurgent held planets food supplies via the UNSC Fleet of Endurance *2500: Jay Rodriguez's father forms the Outer Colony Republic **2501: Julie Luckser is captured and interrogated by Insurgents, resulting in severe PTSD and discharge from the UNSC **2502: Zur 'Vulcam is born **2503: Operation Inferno ends, leaving the remainder of Fireteam Disciple skeptical and unsure of their methods *2504: James loses his eyes in an Insurgent chemical attack and receives bionic replacements *2506: The ORION Project officially shuts down *2507: Henry Veta losses his vision, causing his discharge from the UNSC Marines **2507: Jonathan Gram is revealed to be a traitor who has been leaking information to Insurgent command, dubbing him a criminal needing elimination. He flees and goes dark for several years *2509: The remaining members of Fireteam Disciple are sent in to investigate a possible lead on now Insurgent leader Jonathan Gram on the planet Drako-III **2509: Upon finding Jonathan Gram, Fireteam Disciple engage him for apprehension resulting in an ambush by Insurgent forces and the death of Wendy Newmen. Jonathan Gram escapes *2510: Serenity Base is finished in secret within an old scrap yard for future ONI endeavors where they station Sebastion Hammond as base overseer and director as well as Akira Hideyoshi **2510: Dorvaion is born *2511: Future candidates for what would become the SPARTAN-II program are born, including those who will become Fireteam Erebus **2511: The future members of Fireteam Nyx are born *2515: James Hacket and Seth Flux are sent to Helios-IX where they confront Jonathan Gram and kill him, leaving 2 original Fireteam Disciple members left in service *2517: The SPARTAN-II Program begins with Doctor Catharine Halsey as it's lead **2517: Seth Flux retires to civilian life **2517: The candidates of the SPARTAN-II Program are kidnapped; the future members of Fireteams Erebus and Nyx are kidnapped by Sebastion Hammond, beginning his ONI funded and sanctioned experiments ***2517: Spartans Lucy-142, Lance-135, Shiv-127, and Diego-024 form Fireteam Nyx as the first phase of Sebastion Hammond's tests *2518: The ODST Squad Wolf Pack is formed *2518-2523: James is put in charge of various units of Marines where they would battle the Insurgents **2520-2525: The future SPARTANS-IIs of Fireteam Erebus participate in high value target assassinations and covert missions against Insurgent forces ***2520-2525: As a team Nyx would take part on Insurgent centric missions while the children of Erebus are trained without any other interactions between other SPARTAN-IIs or each other **2522-2524: Antonio-007 infiltrates the Rivera Crime Family **2523: James officially retires to civilian life **2525: Antonio-007 assassinates Jay Rodriguez 3 weeks after he takes over as leader of the Outer Colony Republic *2525: The Human-Covenant War begins *2529-2533: Fireteam Erebus is formed and are sent to eliminate growing Covenant forces under the command of Zealot Kus 'Munamal on Dao KI5 **2531: The SPARTAN-III Program is started by James Ackerson *2532: Sebastion Hammond convinces James Ackerson to 'donate' a fireteams worth of Spartan-IIIs and the more up-to-date equipment for augmentation to Serenity Base with lies of power; thus Fireteam Geras was born from Tiffany-A250, Matt-A251, Steven-A252, and George-A253 who were all pulled from Alpha Company to secretly spy on and leak information on Serenity and Hammond *2533: James Hacket acquires a farm on Eden-V and marries Debby Daniels *2534-2552: Fireteam Erebus eliminates Covenant forces across multiple systems and planets, working along side SPARTAN-IIIs until they are acquired by ONI Section 0 and sent back to Earth **2534: Lynette Wolf is born to Samuel and Janet Wolf **2534: TipYap is born *2537: SPARTAN-IIIs Letta-A202, Listat-A329, Bourbun-A330, David-A331, and Rollins-A343 of Alpha Company survive the destruction of Alpha Company and go on to form Fireteam Survivor *2537: SPARTAN-III Beta Company is formed in the aftermath of Alpha Companies destruction *2538: Fireteams Erebus and Survivor are deployed on a joint operation to stop Covenant forces on the planet Quinx, successfully repelling the enemy forces **2538: Admiral Bonnaire continues service at 72 thanks to the effects of cryosleep, staying in command of the fleet Kingpin now being promoted to Fleet Admiral. **2538: Admiral Kublanov Konstantin is stationed as Fleet Admiral Bonnaire’s XO and designated second-in-command of the fleet Kingpin, being the protégé to Bonnaire *2543: Fireteams Erebus and Survivor join forces with ODST squad Wolf Pack, led then by Samuel Wolf, to a successful drop and infiltration of a known Covenant planet for information resulting in a failed ambush attempt and successful extraction *2544: The SPARTAN-III Gamma Company is authorized and trained by Tom-B292, Lucy-B091, Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, and candidates from the previous companies who had "washed out", becoming drill instructors for the later Spartan-IIIs *2544: The construction of the UNSC Infinity begins *2545: SPARTAN-III Beta Company is mostly wiped out, with survivors Jill-B013, Hammond-B110, Ken-B113, Summer-B210, and Demetri-B390 go on to form Fireteam Charlie-Delta *2547: Samuel Wolf is KIA, marking the temporary disbandment of Wolf Pack *2550: The experimental SPARTAN-IV Program is initiated **2550: Using Sangheili prisoners and Covenant wreckage ONI starts the Tides of Fortune *2551: Summer-B210 goes rouge *2552: The Great Schism begins **2552: Xero 'Vulcamee is killed by Dorvaion *2552: The official SPARTAN-IV Program is started *2552: Lynette Wolf takes command of Wolf Pack and helps Fireteam Erebus in the Invasion of Earth before they are pulled out to save Raptor-5 *2553: The Human-Covenant War officially ends, and The Galactic Pact is formed by Kus 'Munamal with his CSO-class Supercarrier Deliverance **2553: The manufacturer Omega Corporation is created by ONI to take part in the construction of a UNSC-Sanheili joint ship, designated Tides of Fortune, as well as the new Dreadnought-class of ships and the first and so far only Everest-class megacarrier. **2553: The SPARTAN-IVs Peggy Porter, Gary Massey, Lucas Erickson, and Roland Donald form Fireteam Hemera while Lynn Duncan, Nicole Mack, Damon Moody, Allison Paul, Samuel Long, Jesus Cobb, and Floyd Burton form Ethereal Squad; both teams are assigned alongside Erebus to the UNSC Infinity **2553: The colony of Unity is founded on Moff-VI with the Human AI Virgil moniteing and sending reports into ONI command unknown to the colony joint leaders Legion, Jericho, and vele 'Kunom **2553: Sebastion Hammond is announced a traitor and has his funding cut. Geras is pulled from his base and sent to the Infinity to await for specific groups *2554: The Tides of Fortune is finished 'officialy' along with its ship board AI Red-Valor and the first 5 Dreadnoughts and a single Everest-class megacarrier, Fireteams Erebus, Nyx, Geras, and Hemera are assigned to the new ship with Antonio-007 as the human captain and Zur ‘Vulcam as the Sangheili ship master in a joint command role. The 4 Fireteams would form Pantheon squad with the SPARTAN-IIs taking on a mentor-esk role **2554: Erebus leaves the Infinity and is sent on Operation: Silent Dawn, where they would run into the Fireteam Charlie-Delta and aid in the hunt for rouge SPARTAN-III Summer-B210 **2554: Summer-B210 steals a Pelican to flee the 2 Fireteams and runs into and fights James Hacket on his farm on Eden-V, where he distracted her long enough for her former teammates and Erebus to arrive after following her. She again flees prompting Charlie-Delta to give chase while Erebus is called elsewhere *2555: The rebel uprising on Thrawn-VII begins and is quilled in 1 week by Fireteam Erebus **2555: Operation Hellhound is started and Sebastion Hammond is targeted and killed by Erebus *2555-2556: The Campaign for Earus officially begins after the colony was attacked and captured by The Galactic Pact, after a year of fighting the planet was free of the group thanks to the newly reformed Wolf Pack led by Lynette Wolf and Fireteams Erebus, Nyx, and Hemera. **2556:Erebus is temporarily disbanded; Sev joins Zur 'Vulcam to aid the Swords of Sanghelios *2557: The Infinity responds to The Forward Unto Dawn's distress signal *2557: Unity colony goes silent after uncovering a Forerunner containment facility deep under ground releasing the Flood **2557: Erebus is sent into investigate Unity colony and recover Virgil, the planet had been fully infected and the star system was infested with Flood **2557: The UNSC Fleet Scourge was sent into quarantine and incinerate Moff-VI, Erebus was able to recover Taylor Cruz *2558: Created rebellion **2558: Erebus aids Osiris in their hunt for Blue Team via ONI orders for it's own gain |-|Stories= What we need isn’t hope ma’am, what we need is a damn good soldier. -Marine Here you will find the cataloged stories of the Erebusverse in Chronological order following the already made timeline. Do not modify any without the authors permission. * Halo: ORION's Disciple |-|Gallery Images of the Erebusverse Peggy.jpg GEN2 Sev Current.jpg James.jpg Spartan-072.jpg Arc.Thumbnail.jpg Thumbnail.wiki.jpg Fireteam Erebus.png Sev out armor.png Thumbnail.plaents.jpg Thumbnail.ships.png Articles * Notable Missions * Planets & Colonies * Ships * Factions Fireteam Erebus.png|Fireteam Erebus Emblem|link=https://erebusverse.fandom.com/wiki/Fireteam_Erebus Thumbnail.terminal.png Thumbnail.plaents.jpg Thumbnail.wiki.jpg You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:Expanded Universe Category:Halo Category:Erebusverse